


i swear that i would pull you from the tide

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison Arc, can be read as dnf, cannot believe my comeback comes in the form of dnf, george goes to see dream in prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George finally visits Dream in prison, and in turn, confronts emotions he thought were long buried.alternatively, my take on dream and george meeting again behind bars. dnf centric, although can be read as platonic. ur choice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	i swear that i would pull you from the tide

“So… he’s just behind there?” George asks, trying his best not to flinch from the heat thrashing at his face. The lava would part eventually, Sam kept assuring him. George could only hope the heat would ease inside the cell - a hope he himself long doubted. He stood back on the platform, shifting his feet on the small passage that would lead him to the other side. The side with Dream on it, sitting in that small, quaint, obsidian blackhole that George couldn’t save him from. He wasn’t sure if he ever could’ve. Maybe at the beginning, when it was just them, he could have tried harder. Been there more. Hailed as a king, and George could not even save his best friend from madness. 

“Yes.” Sam kept each reply to a minimum. If the mere thought of seeing Dream again unnerved him, George’s unease only grew with each dry response he received. He knew he wasn’t Tommy - here to get back at someone who hurt him, put Tommy through the hell of Dream’s own creation. He was still an ally, a member of the Dream SMP. Put on his throne by the man behind the bars. His power was just as fragile as ever, now that his main source of it became the villain in the story.

The lava began to drip lower, George being able to faintly make out the roof of the building. He wondered if Dream ever memorised it, in a desperate attempt to make an escape plan. Did he have one? Would Dream even tell George if he did?

“Move with the platform, or you will fall in.”

George nodded, taking a deep breath and giving a scant look at the warden as the platform began to advance. From his position, he could make out a shadow in the corner of the room, huddled over a book and a clenched pen in hand. Dream did not bother to look up. The young king pondered if he even noticed him at all.

In a few swift movements, he arrived, boots colliding with the obsidian interior. It made an unpleasant sound in the small chamber - echoed back at him as the lava began to rise again behind him. A piece of dripping obsidian hovered above him, George taking a tentative move forwards to avoid it splashing him in the face. A pen fell to the ground, just as the bars separating the two lower. 

“Dream.” He tried, finding his voice as coarse as ever, burning his tongue and throat, forcing the name out like a curse and a prayer at the same damn time. George swore he probably never looked more pathetic than now - and yet, he wasn’t even the one stuck here.

No reply. George seldom thought it would be the silence that would do him in. Scream for Sam, tell him to come back and let him go. He couldn’t do this, not with the stillness screaming at him. 

“I’m sorry, nevermind, this was a mistake-” He turned right on his heels, away from where Dream could see his eyes filling with tears, his hands shaking at his sides and his face turning a deep red with anxiety, fury and apprehension all at once.

All at once, it stopped. He breathed in, harder than when the platform began moving, harder than when they told him Dream was gone, stuck in some godforsaken place where they could never make things better, they could never make the amends George held onto for so long. Where the L’Manberg war raged on in the forefront, and he could make it better just by being his friend where there seemed to be none. He felt Dream’s hand on his shoulder, clutching it tightly, as though easing the pressure for a minute would make George dissipate, fall into the lava and never return. 

“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first time posting on ao3 n writing in general for a couple of months, this will probably have about two chapters, second with actual confrontation rather than a writing warm-up. leave kudos if u wish, and any comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
